


Полгода до первого снега

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Moved Timeline, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Откуда мы знаем, что делает человека таким, какой он?





	Полгода до первого снега

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Автор своевольно сдвинул возраст Родольфуса Лестранжа до ровесника Люциуса Малфоя  
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, даже выдуманные, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Автор: Joox

Снег выпал внезапно и как-то не очень уверенно — островки его даже не покрыли сад полнотью, а стыдливо жались к кустам, беседкам и ограждению дорожек. Как стильно смотрелись бы на фоне чуть припорошенной зелени белые павлины...

Май, июнь и июль прошли незаметно — в допросах, показаниях, покаяниях и обиваниях порогов Министерства и «Святого Мунго». От них осталось только удушающее ощущение потрескавшихся губ, ватных ног и мокрой спины, а еще — безнадежной беспомощности.  
Самая мелкая министерская сошка всячески демонстрировала Малфою — Малфою! — свое превосходство и преувеличенную занятость, на что полагалось только кивать, подобострастно улыбаться и восхвалять гений заурядности, тайком промакивая платком испарину. Они думали, что он боялся...

Лето было душным, и в коридорах Мунго, куда отправили Драко с нервным срывом после пожара, охлаждающие чары приходилось обновлять каждые десять-пятнадцать минут. Никто не спешил подойти и раскланяться, поинтересоваться здоровьем супруги и успехами наследника.  
Однажды мимо них по коридору прошел серый от усталости Кингсли, весь облепленный магловскими пластырями, поддерживая под локоть кого-то, забинтованного чуть ли не с ног до головы. Пару раз пробегали молодые целители, но складывалось впечатление, что Малфоям выделили для ожидания самый пустой коридор больницы. Люциус попытался найти кого-то, но за первой же дверью увидел над кушеткой подвешенное магией корчащееся нечто, вокруг которого суетились заляпанные кровью целители, — и без сил сполз по стене на пол.

Отец воспитывал его традиционно, как и положено было лендлорду: разведение лошадей, охота на лис, посещение окота овец. Настоящий лендлорд должен знать и уметь многое, внушал Абраксас сыну, объясняя, почему они идут по расхлябанной февральской снежной жиже в дурно пахнущий овин. Мутно поводя тусклыми глазами, в углу жалась к перегородке овца с раздутыми боками, по которым пробегали судороги. Ноги ее подгибались, она что-то невнятно бормотала, вяло перебирая тонкими ногами в бурых потеках. Люциус сразу почувствовал себя дурно, и потому речь отца слабо отпечаталась в памяти. Остались только обрывки: про то, что овца очень ценное имущество; что для крестьянина важнее взрослое животное, чем приплод, потому что овца приносит приплод каждый год; что для благородного человека важнее наследник, чем овца, и что он, Люциус, должен суметь, если понадобится, сохранить наследника любой ценой. В меркнущем сознании осталось только воспоминание, как Абраксас ударил овцу тростью в лоб, ногой спихнул ее набок и, надрезав где-то там внизу так, что кровь заструилась сильнее, по локоть засунул в овцу руки в белоснежной батистовой рубашке.

Драко смотрел на огонь широко раскрытыми глазами, странно черными из-за расширившихся сверх меры зрачков, его колотила заметная дрожь, он потел, и Нарцисса часто замечала, что он обнимал ладонями стакан с холодным питьем или креманку с мороженым, будто хотел — не согреться, а отдать хоть немного жара в обмен на спасительную прохладу. Колдомедики считали, что сверхжаркое лето спровоцировало такое состояние и что к зиме он придет в норму. До первого снега было целых полгода.

«Дождемся снега — и все будет хорошо, — повторяла Нарцисса, успокаивая то ли мужа, то ли себя. — А пока будем жить как обычно».  
Но как обычно не получалось. Драко изменился.

Целители рекомендовали избегать источников открытого огня, и в Мэноре убрали свечи из люстр, заменив их светящимися сферами, камины закрыли ширмами, вместо них стали использовать аппарацию, когда нужно было переместиться куда-то. Драко не становилось лучше: он бледнел, худел, обливался холодным потом и молчал. Люциусу было невыносимо ждать и бездействовать целых полгода, но стратегия выживания Малфоев требовала...

Обычно надменно-спокойная Нарцисса, заливаясь дико выглядевшими на ее коже безобразными багровыми пятнами, больно тыкала острым кулачком ему в шею и шипела, срываясь на визгливые ноты:  
— Будете! И унижаться будете, и ноги целовать!..  
Какой стыд.  
Она, конечно, была в своем праве — ради сына. Не ради рода, мужа, самой себя. Он должен был признать, что до сих пор не понимал и не знал своей жены.  
Какой стыд. До сих пор жар заливает позвоночник, поднимая волоски.

Его не заставили ждать в приемной, хотя, конечно, за тe пару минут, что он провел у политико-магической карты мира, количество заглянувших, зашедших по делу и без превысило все возможные нормы. Неудивительно, если половина бумаг, положенных на стол секретаря министра, окажется просто пустыми листами — обычный трюк, он сам так когда-то делал. К появлению министра он был готов. Или думал, что готов.  
— Люциус Малфой.  
— Министр Шеклболт.  
Кингсли не предложил стул, сел сам, сложил руки, оперся на них подбородком, не таясь рассматривал его, и было совершенно невозможно понять, что скрывается за этим бесцеремонным обшариванием — да в самом деле, это было почти осязаемо! Люциус как можно незаметнее повел головой, пытаясь принять подчеркнуто независимую позу.  
— Ты готов на все ради сохранения жизни, — министр не спрашивал, а рассказывал. — Ты не прибежал первым только потому, что просчитывал, чем придется пожертвовать и что можно выгадать.  
Легкий наклон головы: отдадим должное прозорливости. Пусть изложит свои условия.  
— Так выгадать или пожертвовать, Люциус?

Наследственная черта Малфоев — кровь отливала от лица в момент волнения. Для битв это было плохо, но помогало сохранять спокойный вид. В молодости Люциус часами репетировал перед зеркалом, так что вскоре нужное выражение само стало появляться в моменты замешательства или растерянности. Хоть в этом он мог положиться на себя.  
«Скажите, мистер Малфой, вы медлите с наследником по какой-то веской причине?» — и вот уже подбородок сам собой тянется вверх, губы кривятся в презрении. Только плебеи плодятся бездумно. Долг чистокровного мага — обеспечить потомка самым лучшим из возможного.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас тебе придется соглашаться на все, что может только взбрести в голову любому члену руководства Ордена или Визенгамота.  
— Это ваша победа и ваши условия, — голос все-таки предательски сел. — Гарантируйте Драко неприкосновенность, возможность перевода его счета во Францию и наследование родового имени — и делайте что хотите.  
— И Нарциссе.  
Что он сказал? Люциус слегка повел бровями, выражая вежливое недоумение.  
— Неприкосновенность и содержание — и Нарциссе. Она заслужила.  
Хорошо, значит, и Нарциссе. Он не вполне понимал, о чем говорит Шеклболт, но это уже мало занимало его: против Драко не было возражений.  
— Что же касается тебя, — однако, Кингсли двигается слишком стремительно и бесшумно для такого довольно грузного тела, — я бы придушил тебя раз шесть или семь — и только за последний год, но это было бы слишком быстро и неумно, как ты считаешь, Люциус? Так на что ты готов — ради семьи?  
Люциус аккуратно положил на стол ключ.  
— Малое родовое хранилище в Гринготтсе. Поступления от бизнеса, драгоценности, картины, антиквариат, артефакты, малая библиотека. Родовые реликвии, портреты предков и книги рода закрыты в большом родовом хранилище и никому, кроме кровного главы рода, туда хода нет.  
Кингсли усмехнулся и снова сел в кресло, не обращая внимания на ключ.  
— Это все, что ты можешь предложить?  
Что еще он мог предложить? Хотя...  
Уходя, Нарцисса бросила, глядя куда-то в камин: «Да если какой-то герой позарится на вашу драгоценную задницу — вы не только не вякнете против, вы завернете мантию сами и нагнетесь, а надо будет — и руками подержите, лишь бы им удобно было». Это было неожиданно грубо. И справедливо. И удушающее стыдно.  
И вот теперь он сам — сам! — буквально предложил «делайте что хотите...».

За месяцы, прошедшие с финальной битвы, Драко сильно изменился. Он почти полгода не выходил из своей комнаты, где бездумно валялся на кровати или сидел на подоконнике, тоскливо глядя невидящим взглядом сквозь стекло в сад.  
Люциус боялся, что он никогда не станет прежним, что прошедшее безвозвратно изменило его: он не отзывался на приглашения выйти на улицу, почти не спускался в столовую и не поднимал глаз. Он не избегал родителей, он просто замкнулся в себе.  
Он даже не шевельнулся, когда отец вошел к нему с только что принесенным совой письмом.  
— Драко, — сказал Люциус, — у нас сегодня будут гости. Ты должен спуститься.  
Драко молчал, поэтому Люциус продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова.  
— Это будут твои однокурсники. Мисс Грейнджер и господа Поттер и Уизли.  
Губы Драко дрогнули.  
— Поверь, мы не приглашали. Они поставили нас в известность, что сегодня будут с визитом, — сказал Люциус. — Меня известили только о самом факте, не о цели. Я предполагаю, что разговор будет связан с тобой, поэтому соблаговоли привести себя в порядок, прилично одеться и спуститься вниз.

Первым из камина головой вперед шагнул Поттер. Он не был увальнем, но и изящным его можно было назвать только с трудом. Он посторонился, освобождая проход. Следом за ним появился Уизли, который шагнул в другую сторону от камина и подал руку выходящей из пламени Грейнджер.  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — сказала она и внимательно осмотрела гостиную, где в этот момент из встречающих находился только Люциус.  
— Мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Поттер. Мистер Уизли, — поприветствовал их хозяин. — Чем обязан столь значительному визиту?  
Пришедшие переглянулись, и Поттер неожиданно выпалил:  
— А Драко дома?  
— Что?.. — Люциусу показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Мистер Малфой, — затараторила Грейнджер, — позвольте вам все объяснить.  
— Конечно, мисс Грейнджер. Не угодно ли сесть? Прошу вас.  
Люциус вежливо подвинул ей стул.  
Грейнджер поколебалась, но кивнула и аккуратно уселась.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я готов выслушать вас, господа.  
— Мы сейчас все объясним, — начала Грейнджер. — Мы много говорили о том, что произошло в школе...  
Люциус посмотрел на отчаянно розовеющего Уизли и почему-то смущенного Поттера.  
— Позвольте принести вам глубочайшую благодарность за спасение жизни моего сына.  
— Да... ладно... чего уж... я там не один был, если что... — буркнул Поттер.  
Грейнджер продолжила, переключая внимание на себя:  
— Мы решили, что хватит всяких недосказанностей, и раз уж мы все выжили, то теперь нужно попробовать строить новый мир. Мир взаимопонимания, взаимодействия и общего... — " ...блага«, — хмыкнул Люциус. Про себя, разумеется.  
— ...общего...— она беспомощно смотрела на Поттера. Поттер пожал плечами сказал:  
— Дружбы?  
— Да! Или хотя бы товарищества.  
— Вы предлагаете дружить?.. Как это... мило, — мягко сказала вошедшая в столовую Нарцисса.  
Люциус встал и легко поклонился супруге. Поттер и Уизли замешкались, но тоже поприветствовали хозяйку дома.  
— Благодарю вас, господа, это очень щедро со стороны победителей. Поверьте, мы с супругом безмерно благодарны вам и готовы...  
Грейнджер кивнула, Уизли пожал плечами, а Поттер тряхнул головой и снова спросил:  
— А где Драко?  
— Нашему сыну... несколько нездоровится... последнее время, — переглянулись Малфои.  
— Х-ха... А я говорил! — хмыкнул Уизли.  
— Возможно, нужно показать его целителям, — предположила Грейнджер.— Может быть, у него депрессия. Может, что-то психосоматическое.  
— Благодарю вас за заботу, моя дорогая, — сердечно ответила Нарцисса. — Мы, конечно же, прислушаемся к вашим предложениям.  
Люциус как можно незаметнее щелкнул пальцами, отдавая распоряжение домовикам.  
— Могу ли я предложить вам разделить с нами завтрак? — продолжала Нарцисса.  
— Почему бы и нет? — Грейнджер успела наступить на ногу Рону, но ответил неожиданно Поттер.  
— Так что же вас привело к нам? У вашего визита есть какая-то особенная цель? — спросила Нарцисса, и Грейнджер начала рассказывать о том, что система обучения не очень логична и она бы не хотела, чтобы однокурсники стали врагами, что они понимают вынужденность его положения. Она не винит Драко, он был так воспитан, и теперь он, конечно, пересмотрит свои взгляды, но ей интересно, задумывались ли его родители о том, что надо что-то менять в своей жизни. Вот, например, эльфы, которым Люциус сейчас отдал распоряжение...  
— Эльфы? О, моя дорогая, поверьте, эльфы — не самая большая проблема современного общества, — мягко, но непреклонно заявила Нарцисса. — Когда я была в вашем возрасте, я наизусть знала книгу Уложений о ведении магического хозяйства, которую написала еще прапрабабка Люциуса. Книга содержит в себе свод правил, перечень необходимых рецептов домоводства и бесценную коллекцию бытовых и заклинаний, которые позволили бы благородной даме, останься она одна, без помощи домовиков, прекрасно справляться с хозяйством. Желаете взглянуть, дорогая?  
— О... — только и смогла простонать Гермиона.  
«Минус один», — подумал Люциус.  
И тут мающийся бездельем Уизли заметил на столике у окна начатую шахматную партии.  
— Шахматы! И кто же играет?  
— Вы не поверите, но... я, — Люциус склонил голову в намеке на поклон.  
— Хм, неплохо, неплохо... — пробормотал Уизли, оглядывая расставленные фигуры. — А с кем вы играете?  
— К сожалению, больше никого в семье шахматы не интересуют, поэтому мне приходится играть с самим собой. И вы знаете, иногда я даже выигрываю, — позволил себе аккуратно пошутить Люциус.  
— Ну, эту-то партию белый-вы очевидно сдали.  
— То есть? — возмутился Люциус.  
— Ну посмотрите, — Уизли махнул рукой, подзывая Люциуса к себе, а тот был настолько задет, что даже не смог сопротивляться. — Раз, согласны?.. — фигура двинулась по полю. — Два-три... Угу... А теперь — раз... Ответный ход. Угу... Два и три. И...  
— Смело... Неканонично, — вынужден был отреагировать Люциус.  
— Желаете партию? Или боитесь?  
Люциус Малфой не мог не кивнуть.

Люциус Малфой никогда не лгал себе: он не был героем. Можно было сколько угодно оправдываться, что боялся он не за себя, а за род, семью, сына, но он не лгал себе. Чем иначе можно было объяснить то полнейшее фиаско в Отделе тайн? Не надо смеяться: дети против взрослых волшебников — далеко не самых последних волшебников, надо признать! — но да, Люциус Малфой боялся.  
Больше всего в жизни он боялся того, что его отец называл непотребством.  
Первый раз он услышал это слово, когда отец застал его за попыткой скрыть результаты вполне обычного для его возраста пачканья простыней. Отец, прямой, как его трость, тихим и очень спокойным голосом велел Люциусу признаться в совершённом и вытянуть перед собой руки. Держа их на весу ладонями вверх, Люциус как будто заледенел. Его охватил ужас, который не смогла прогнать даже резкая боль от удара. Отец не был жестоким, так воспитывали и его. Он в буквальном смысле вбивал в сына правила рода Малфоев.  
Малфои. Не допускают. Непотребства.  
Четыре слова, два рубца, оставившие еле видимые шрамы, — и на всю жизнь впечатанное правило «никакого непотребства».

Уизли споро расставил фигуры, и Люциус склонился над доской.  
Поттеру было скучно. Он поднялся, пару раз прошелся по гостиной, сказал:  
— А где Драко-то?  
— У себя, — ответил Люциус, не отрывая глаз от доски.  
— А... можно к нему?  
Люциус, погруженный в анализ партии, досадливо щелкнул пальцами:  
— Либби, проводи, — и недовольно глянул на Уизли. Тот развалился в кресле, почесывался, посмеивался, покачивал ногой, всем видом выражая готовность ждать ответного хода хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Люциусу стало не по себе: так быстро в угол его не загонял никто. Хотя что значит никто? Он играл сам против себя...  
После второй партии, еще более быстротечной, Люциус признал, что проигрывать Уизли было закономерно — и очень обидно.  
— А где Поттер? — вдруг сообразил он.  
— Дак вы сами его отправили к Драко.  
— Либби! Где... мистер Поттер?  
— У мастера Драко, — пискнула эльфийка.  
— И что... они делают?  
Эльфийка опустила ушки и прошептала:  
— Молчат.

Драко не спустился бы в столовую, если бы Поттера не было рядом, когда эльфийка передала приглашение, — это было очевидно. Он был бледен, молчалив и совершенно не расположен к взаимодействию.  
Нарцисса с Гермионой в столовую не вернулись, видимо заучка не смогла выпустить книгу из рук, а хозяйка посчитала невежливым оставить хоть и навязанную, но гостью одну. Поэтому фрукты, тосты и соки им подали в малую гостиную.  
Разговор за столом не клеился. Драко молча смотрел в стол. Уизли рассказывал о шахматах, о гоночных метлах. Люциус изображал заинтересованность, а сам все время смотрел на Гарри, который был задумчив, поглядывал на Драко и как-то невпопад отвечал на попытки втянуть его в беседу. Раз десять он сам пытался вызвать Драко на воспоминание о взаимных школьных гадостях. Пару раз пнул его под столом в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции. Драко не менял выражение лица, как будто был не здесь и ничего не чувствовал. В конце концов Поттер спросил:  
— И давно это с ним?  
— Мы забрали его из школы уже таким, — нож еле слышно звякнул о тарелку.  
— Не может быть... И он что, больше ни с кем не виделся?  
— Возможно, ему хочется подумать... о своем, — мягко ответил Люциус, всем видом излучая желание не продолжать обсуждение.  
— Ну тогда мы, наверное, пойдем.  
— Как пойдем? — всполошился Уизли. — А реванш?  
— В другой раз давай, Рон, пожалуйста.  
— Гермиона наверняка не успела дочитать свою книгу, ну то есть книгу Нарциссы... миссис Малфой.  
— О, в таком случае, — Люциус развел руки как радушный хозяин, — приглашаю вас повторить визит.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Поттер, — мы пойдем. — И первым шагнул в камин.  
— До свидания, передавайте нашу благодарность вашей супруге и... и сыну, — неожиданно щегольнул хорошими манерами младший Уизли, и не успел Малфой ответить, как он скрылся в зеленом пламени.  
— Знаете что, мистер Малфой, вам бы действительно показать сына в Мунго. Мне кажется, что ему стоит вернуться к нормальной жизни. И спасибо за приглашение, — попрощалась Грейнджер.

Эту ночь Люциус Малфой провел за шахматным столиком, поворачивая доску то белой, то черной линией фигур к себе и думая то о партии, то о собственной жизни.  
Ему не выиграть эту партию, как ни крути. Раздраженно отодвинув доску, он встал и вышел в коридор, привычно-учтиво раскланиваясь с фамильными портретами и рассуждая. Хорошо, что жизнь разворачивается не только на черно-белых квадратах. Он задумался о причудах судьбы, посадившей его за один шахматный стол с — странно даже представить! — Уизли, всегда торчащему рядом с Поттером, которому что-то нужно от его сына. Что герою может быть нужно от Малфоя? Что вообще кому-либо может быть нужно от Малфоя...

Снег похрустывал под ногами шагающего по дорожке сада Люциуса. Как же давно он не уделял внимания простой размеренной жизни! Пожалуй, с самой ранней юности.  
Чем мог заниматься в поместье молодой человек его лет, спросите вы. О, дел много, даже если не брать в расчет хозяйство: Люциус учился управлять, изучал экономику, языки, литературу и искусство, обучался танцам, стихосложению и дуэльному искусству.  
Дуэльные тренировки занимали все его мысли, он постоянно выстраивал в уме стратегию боя, просчитывал все возможные и невозможные варианты — на этом настаивал Абраксас. Он же исполнил и традиционное приобщение сына к взрослой жизни — так, как было принято в роду. Люциус тогда был моложе Драко, пожалуй он был даже слишком молод для такого.

В полутемной комнате на широкой кровати под пышным балдахином возлежала женщина. Ее пухлые руки были унизаны перстнями, которые поблескивали в колеблющемся свете свечей.  
— Вы знаете, что делать, — бросил ей Абраксас. Женщина улыбнулась ярко-красными губами и провела по ним кончиком языка.  
— Не прикасаться! — предостерег ее Абраксас. — Только показывать.  
Женщина игриво дернула бровью и потянула за ленту, стягивающую у горла ее странное полупрозрачное одеяние.  
Рассмотреть его Люциус не успел. Ему стало вдруг стыдно, и он закрыл глаза. Отец подтолкнул его тростью в плечо.  
Женщина вовсю трогала себя за грудь, высвободив ее из корсета, пощипывала подкрашенные розовым соски, наклоняла голову и кончиком язык касалась их.  
Люциусу стало жарко и пересохло в горле. Это ведь от духоты и свечей, правда?  
Женщина низко засмеялась и, привстав, стащила до щиколоток прозрачные трусики. Она слегка покачала сомкнутыми коленями из стороны в сторону и медленно развела их.  
Люциус отшатнулся. Это — то, что было между — было очень похоже на рану. И глаза, которые женщина закатывала, изображая экстаз, — он уже видел такие глаза, дрожащие бока, кровь, текущую по тонким ногам...  
Отец встряхнул его за плечо.  
— Смотри. Когда-нибудь тебе придется...  
Женщина облизнула пальцы и повела ими от подбородка по груди, по животу, ниже, ниже, прямо... туда.  
Люциус сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком.  
С тихим стоном женщина погладила себя и слегка раскрыла пальцами края «раны». Люциус судорожно отер испарину со лба платком. Женщина улеглась поудобнее, согнула одну ногу в колене и запустила пальцы внутрь.  
— Не хочет ли молодой господин подойти поближе? — спросила она у Абраксаса.  
— Не хочет, — отрезал тот.  
— Не х... — поперхнулся Люциус.  
Женщина далеко высунула язык и обвела им верхнюю губу. Люциус шагнул назад.  
Пальцы влажно поблескивали в свете свечей, резво двигаясь внутрь и обратно. Женщина дышала все чаще, она закрывала глаза, откидывала голову, выгибаясь на ложе. С влажным хлюпаньем ее пальцы сновали внутри, выныривали, оглаживали бедра и живот, оставляя следы, серебрившиеся при сладких судорогах, а затем погружались еще глубже. Женщина стонала и металась на подушках.  
— Довольно, — рявкнул Абраксас. — Покажите.  
Женщина, сразу перестав стонать, села, широко развела ноги и, ухватив себя за складочки внизу живота, растянула их в стороны, демонстрируя расходящееся розовое скользкое отверстие. Один палец вошел в него поглубже и потянул, раскрывая шире.  
— Вот сюда ты, — Абраксас указал набалдашником трости в сторону женщины, — когда тебе понадобится наследник...  
Люциус трудом перевел взгляд на кружевную манжету батистовой рубашки над сжимающей трость перчаткой...  
И открыл глаза уже в Мэноре, в своей комнате. Рядом сидел домовик, испуганно таращась на него в полутьме. «Мастер Абраксас был очень недоволен», — пискнул домовик и аппарировал — докладывать.  
За завтраком отец почти не касался происшедшего, лишь мимоходом заметил, что, как бы ни было неприятно, долг перед родом есть долг, и через шесть-семь лет наследнику придется его выполнить. Как всем Малфоям. Как любой чистокровной семье.  
Да уж. Теперь понятно, почему в чистокровных семьях немного детей.

У Малфоев всегда было по одному ребенку. Лестранжи и Блэки гордились двумя сыновьями. С Лестранжами Люциуса познакомил отец. Они были примерно одного возраста, учились вместе и устраивали дуэли — это не было чем-то необычным в обществе. Молодые наследники часто тренировались, испытывая новые заклинания. И порой, расшалившись, доходили до рукопашной. По крайней мере, именно это подумал Люциус, шагнув в дуэльный зал Лестранжей. Руди с братом катались по полу, вцепившись друг в друга, рыча и приглушенно ругаясь. Люц замер, не зная, что делать, когда Руди придавил руки брата над головой, наклонился и укусил его в рот. Басти вывернулся из захвата и, вместо того чтобы отшвырнуть агрессора, обхватил его руками и ногами, прижал к себе и поцеловал в ответ.  
Люц подавился воздухом. Братья вскинулись, выхватив его взглядами: Руди — рассерженным, Басти — восторженно-возбужденным и немного испуганным. Басти, кажется, покраснел, а Родольфус хмыкнул:  
— Да ладно, это же Люц. Он, конечно, блаженный девственник, но нас не выдаст. Ведь не выдаст же? — голос Руди опасно зазвенел.  
Люц отрицательно дернул головой и выскочил за дверь. Что это было вообще?!  
Люциус никогда не думал о мужчинах — так. О женщинах, впрочем, тоже.  
Вечером в ванной комнате он нерешительно подошел к зеркалу и медленно расстегнул на груди рубашку. Грудь была совсем не похожа на женскую, и это странным образом успокаивало. И там, внизу, не было ничего мокрого и пугающего. Никаких ран. Никакого скользкого жара... Люциус отпрянул от зеркала, хватая халат и прикрываясь им. Казалось, отец сейчас войдет, застанет сына за непотребством, и что тогда делать — Люц не представлял себе.

Другая ветвь Блэков не была благословлена Мерлином: у них были три дочери, и это было как-то неправильно.

Старшая Блэк, Белла, пугала. Вначале она задирала на маленьком Люциусе традиционное платьице, которое носили отпрыски аристократии до двух лет, потом, став постарше, бросалась дохлыми лягушками, потом дергала его за длинные волосы, дразнила и поколачивала. Потом, наконец, занялась чем-то своим, и встретились они уже в школе, когда она была старшекурсницей и он не был ей интересен.  
Он и в самом деле не собирался подглядывать, просто очень необычно было слышать хохот и стук каблуков в коридоре. Люц приоткрыл дверь и выглянул. Две темные фигуры остановились напротив окна в сад, шурша платьями и тихо переговариваясь. Одна толкнула другую к стене и завозилась, дергая ее за юбки.  
— Тихо, тихо... Тебе понравится!  
— Отстань, Беллс! Тут кто-то есть!  
Белла резко повернулась и осветила палочкой коридор.  
— А-а-а, шпионишь, Малфой?  
— Нет, что вы, дамы, — смутился Люциус. — Я просто услышал...  
— А сейчас и увидишь! — и Белла потянула вверх юбку, издевательски ухмыляясь. Подол медленно полз вверх, открывая туфельку, чулок, подвязку, кружево панталон.  
Люц прикусил губу и распахнул глаза. Такого он не ожидал и готов не был: Белла, облизала пальцы, которые засеребрились в свете Люмоса, засунула их в декольте и трогала себя, как...  
— Так что, хочешь посмотреть, детеныш?  
Люц замотал головой.  
— Будешь таким размазней — никогда не попользуешься. Даже понюхать не дадут! — И она снова визгливо захохотала.  
Люциус опустил глаза, недоумевая, зачем кого-то нюхать. Меда задергалась, вырываясь из рук сестры, которая грубо хватала ее через платье за грудь, оттолкнула ее и побежала прочь. Белла фыркнула.  
— Не хочешь посмотреть, так, может, покажешь себя? — она метнулась к нему, впечатывая всем телом в стену, схватила его за пояс и с хохотом сунула руку ему в штаны. — Где там наш червячок? Ма-а-аленький, то-о-оненький и совершенно бес-по-лез-ный!  
Люциус замер, не дыша и полыхая ушами от стыда и ужаса. Он был совершенно неинтересной добычей, поэтому Белла дернула его за «червячка» пару раз, больно ущипнула за сосок и, накрыв его лицо ладонью, сильно стукнула затылком в стену и побежала догонять сестру.  
Люц вытер лицо сначала платком, потом рукавом рубашки. Это было ужасно: она трогала его там, а потом — за лицо. Передернувшись от отвращения, он просочился в комнату и весь вечер сидел тихо, прислушиваясь, ушла эта дикая Белла или караулит его.  
Ночью ему приснились серебряные пальцы, запах крови, его рвало и сильно болела голова.

Совсем не те воспоминания, чтобы настроиться на нужное состояние перед визитом Поттера и Уизли — одного из. Отец называл их дурной кровью и пророчил бесславный конец в какой-нибудь пьяной драке.  
Отец несколько раз брал Люциуса с собой в бары, под обороткой, естественно, где они наблюдали магов — пьяных, агрессивных и меланхолично просиживающих часы, роняя слезы в огневиски. Любая мелочь может пригодиться, говорил он, обучая сына фамильным чарам протрезвления и испарения жидкостей. Это довольно часто помогало при переговорах за бокалом вина, многие маги готовы были на все, лишь бы выбить из Малфоев лишний галлеон.  
Играть он научился хорошо и никогда не позволял себе увлечься. Почти никогда.  
Единственный раз воистину был загадкой...

Том Риддл был обласкан и принимаем многими. Он был приглашен Абраксасом на один из вечеров, где они с наследником вместе блистали умением нравиться, танцевали с дамами, сходившими с ума от интригующей пары — цветущий брюнет и юный блондин, — откровенно наслаждающейся общением, танцами, вниманием.  
Непостижимым образом они оказались в лиловой гостиной, где сначала долго смеялись, прячась от кого-то из слишком жаждавших их внимания дам, а затем... А затем Риддл придвинулся ближе, Люциус почувствовал, как чужое дыхание коснулось его щеки, настолько неожиданно теплое, что он чуть не вскрикнул. Ему стало жарко так, что, казалось, воротник рубашки сейчас вспыхнет.  
— Ты прекрасен, мой друг, ты знаешь это? — шепнул Риддл, почти касаясь щеки Люциуса. Тот не сумел ответить: темные глаза приблизились, чуткие пальцы запутались в его волосах, мягко играя с прядями, поднимаясь выше по затылку, выше... Он прикрыл глаза, очень остро почувствовав собственные губы, затвердевшие, как...как.... Он ждал — не мог сказать чего, но ждал.  
Другая рука коснулась его груди, скользнула по шее к щеке и обратно и мягко надавила на плечо. Он не отдавал себе отчета в происходящем, еле дыша, и почти благоговейно опустился на колени. Сердце бухало где-то в голове. Воздуха не хватало. Он судорожно сглотнул, обвел пересохшие губы языком и почувствовал, как рука ласково и уверенно толкнула его голову ближе. Показалось, что он шагнул в водоворот, шагнул с крыши — струи воздуха прошлись по чувствительной коже. Он падал. Вскинув руки в попытке удержаться от падения, он встретил затянутую в перчатку руку Риддла, который очень медленно раскрыл ладонь, переплетая их пальцы, и едва ощутимо погладил большой палец его руки — по тому самому шраму, который отец запретил сводить.  
Люциус закрыл глаза и ощутил прикосновение к губам — влажное, тугое, жаркое. По-хозяйски настойчивое.  
— Ты прекрасен... мой милый... Мистер Малфой, я несказанно... удовлетворен таким... радушным приемом, который ваша семья оказывает мне.  
Не до конца осознавая, что происходит, и почти застонав от несправедливости, ощущая, как гладкая теплая сила покидает его рот, Люциус потянулся следом, моргнул и вздрогнул, услышав тихий, звенящий сталью голос отца:  
— Мы не принимаем вас больше, мистер Риддл. Потрудитесь покинуть Мэнор.  
— О. Мне жаль, что все кончилось вот так, — усмехнулся Риддл, небрежно запахнул мантию и, глядя на коленопреклоненного Люциуса, погладил его по щеке. — Мы еще увидимся, мой прекрасный старательный друг.  
В дверях он поклонился Абраксасу и светски произнес:  
— У вашего сына, мой дорогой мистер Малфой, огромное будущее. Я обещаю вам.  
Люциус моргнул раз, другой, освобождаясь от пелены какого-то наваждения. Он не понимал, что происходит, до тех пор, пока отец не встал перед ним и, схватив за волосы, резко дернул его голову назад.  
— Ты! — выплюнул Абраксас. Пощечина была сильной — и ужасно стыдной. Люциус хотел возразить, но не понимал, что произошло, и не знал, как это объяснить.  
Он завозился, пытаясь встать. Отец, ткнув в него пальцем, произнес:  
— Никогда. Малфой. Ни перед кем. Не раздвигал ноги!  
— Я не... — Люциус не узнал собственный голос. Отец поднял трость.  
Люциус не поверил, что так может быть, и на первый удар только удивленно всхлипнул. На второй зашипел. На третий и четвертый вскрикнул. Потом, пока был в сознании — он надеялся, что недолго, — он выл, скорчившись на полу, закрывал голову руками, а отец, поднимая и опуская трость, свистящим шепотом повторял и повторял: «Никакого. Непотребства. В этом доме».

Поместье благородного рода, в котором живет благородная чета Малфоев.

Благородная супруга из рода Блэков. Из того самого рода, к главе которого обратились и Лестранжи, чтобы женить своего старшего сына. Почему и зачем им срочно понадобилось это, никто не знал. Но на ближайшем приеме Люциусу было велено присутствовать и молчать. Когда его довольно нелюбезно пригласили в кабинет главы рода, там уже были Рудольфус с отцом, и Люциус подумал, что, по крайней мере, вдвоем будет не так страшно. Но Руди не поднимал глаз, точно так же, как сам Люциус, закусил губы, молчал и, кажется, даже дышал через раз. О чем разговаривали старшие, было непонятно, слышал он только одно «рождение наследника — и больше никакого непотребства». Блэк-старший вежливо поблагодарил гостей и не стал спрашивать, почему их так интересует его замаравший себя, хоть и древний род. Средняя дочь Блэков, Меда, сбежала немногим раньше и — позор! — выскочила замуж то ли за магла, то ли за маглорожденного — для чистокровного семейства любой вариант был плевком в репутацию. Поговаривали, что и это не последний грешок Блэков. Но думать о подобном не хотелось.

Отец лично рассчитал самую подходящую дату зачатия, о чем и сообщил сыну за завтраком. Перед глазами сразу всплыли картины окота той злосчастной овцы, и Люц быстро заморгал, пытаясь прогнать мерзкие видения.  
— Постарайся — и не нужно будет повторять. Все Малфои заводили наследников с первого раза.  
После совершенно не запомнившейся Люциусу свадьбы Абраксас грубо встряхнул за грудки новоиспеченного мужа и жестко сказал:  
— Не слезешь с нее до тех пор, пока не дашь мне наследника, а там — хоть сдохни.

После первой брачной ночи они с Нарциссой сразу же разошлись по своим покоям в разных флигелях Мэнора и пересекались дважды в неделю за завтраком и три раза в год на приемах, которые Малфои давали как дань традиции. Тогда они держались рядом, улыбались и много танцевали.  
Нарцисса была хорошей партнершей: она чутко реагировала на каждое движение Люциуса, не пыталась вести, не капризничала и всячески выказывала расположение супругу на людях. В остальное время она читала, гуляла по саду, составляла букеты, писала пейзажи, пыталась даже ткать гобелен с символами рода, но отец не одобрил, и она забросила рукоделие.

С наследником удалось не сразу. Нарцисса никоим образом не проявляла заинтересованности. Более того, каждый его визит она встречала сетованиями, что мужчины ее не привлекают, и была б ее воля — она выбрала бы совсем другое, а он не решался спросить, что именно она бы выбрала.  
Отец шипел и однажды в сердцах заявил, что если б он не был так глуп и не понадеялся на наследника, то воспользовался бы правом главы рода и сам покрыл молодую невестку, а потом просто выгнал бы никчемного сына. Люциус испугался.  
Отец долго рассчитывал следующую дату зачатия. Он требовал копить магический потенциал, а сам Люциус не горел желанием бежать в спальню, где его, откровенно говоря, не ждали. Нарциссе было легче не видеть его неделями. Ему было проще с цифрами и графиками. Некоторое напряжение хорошо снималось гимнастикой, тренировками или учебными дуэлями, которые все чаще предлагал Родольфус. Белла сначала приезжала в Мэнор с мужем, а затем увлеклась чем-то другим и перестала. Нарцисса не обиделась. С сестрой ей было тяжело, Нарцисса не разделяла ни ее идей, ни предпочтений.  
Входить к супруге, не желая того, и пытаться приобрести некое... воодушевление, способствующее скорейшему избавлению от пытки, было мучительно трудно. Но с четвертой попытки — наконец-то! — удалось. И после этого Нарцисса ясно дала понять, что свою задачу она выполнила. Люциус не тревожил ее больше. Он не понимал, как другие волшебники могут заниматься этим чаще, чем необходимо для рождения одного ребенка. Ему становилось не по себе от этих мыслей. И когда он узнал, что некоторые — да Мерлин всеблагой! — Уизли... рожают одного за другим, что значило: они... Но он, наверное, больше не выдержит подобного. Каждый раз, вспоминая расплывающееся багровое пятно на отцовской батистовой рубашке, Люциус белел и терял самообладание. Когда Нарцисса рожала, он закрылся заклинанием глухоты и читал вслух магический ежегодник, лишь бы не слышать, лишь бы не быть к этому причастным.  
Надо сосредоточить все силы, чтоб сохранить сына, уберечь его от страшного, опасного, не... непотребного, что могла принести жизнь. Сам он старался не думать, не вспоминать. И это становилось все проще и легче, пока метка не дала о себе знать.  
И вот тут Люциусу стало нехорошо. Когда он увидел, каким возродился Риддл, силы оставили его. С ужасом вспомнил себя, девятнадцатилетнего, в сиреневой гостиной, и опустился на колено перед Хозяином, молясь, чтобы тот — забыл.  
Но он не забыл. Он снова назвал Люциуса другом. «Люциус, мой прекрасный друг...» Нет, не прекрасный, это было бы совсем...

Хотелось спать, но заснуть он не смог. В гостиной он глубоко задумался, глядя на доску, на которой, зевая и потягиваясь, фигуры занимали прежние позиции.  
Зеленую вспышку в камине он как-то пропустил и вздрогнул, услышав странно знакомое «А Драко дома?».  
Это опять был Поттер.  
— Да... мистер Поттер? Вы что-то хотели, вы забыли что-то вчера? Мы вернули бы все, что...  
— Да нет, я просто... я подумал, что... может, с ним нужно поговорить... Я просто хотел увидеть его.  
— Мой сын не разговаривает ни с кем.  
— Ну ничего, пусть тогда послушает. Вы поймите, я б сам не пришел, меня Гермиона заставила. Она сказала, что хватит быть такими идиотами, мы уже не маленькие, надо понять, что в жизни не всё измеряется количеством пойманных снитчей и цветами факультетских шарфов. Иногда надо просто жить.

Иногда надо просто жить... И у них это получалось.  
Диспозиция сложилась довольно предсказуемая: Грейнджер осаждала Нарциссу, Рон с завидным постоянством увлекал Люциуса к шахматному столику. Поттеру достался Драко. Не то чтобы оба ликовали, но практически каждое второе утро начиналось с привычного уже «А Драко дома?», как будто тот был заядлым путешественником. Что удивительно: Поттер неожиданно не раздражал.  
Сын все чаще сопровождал шатающегося по коридорам гостя. Тот беззастенчиво тыкал пальцами в очередное «эт что такое», и Драко неохотно и медленно отвечал — сначала односложно, потом более пространно, и даже немного розовел лицом. Люциус следил за мальчишками, если не сам, то через эльфов. Он должен был охранять сына, должен был убедиться, что тот приходит в себя — и неважно, с чьей помощью.

Однако бдительность не помешает.  
— Типси, где хозяин Драко?  
— В малой оружейной, хозяин.  
— И что он там делает?  
— С-сопротивляется мистеру Поттеру.  
Никогда Люциус не бегал так... глупо. Он даже забыл про аппарацию. Поэтому дверей оружейной он достиг без воздуха в легких и с тянущей болью в боку. Опершись о притолоку, он резко вдохнул, услышал ехидное: «Да ты как девчонка отбиваешься, так тебя любой завалит!» — и вломился внутрь.  
Поттер, обхватив со спины и сцепив руки замком вокруг Драко, не давал тому вырваться из захвата. Драко дергался, пытался расцепить поттеровские руки и брыкался в ответ на ехидное «Давай-давай, учись!».  
Увидев отца, он дернулся от неожиданности и попал затылком Поттеру прямо по носу. Поттер охнул, отцепился от Драко, зажал нос рукой и прогундосил: «Ну, в принципе, так тоже можно, но без палочки все же ходить не стоит, пока не научишься уворачиваться».

Частое присутствие в Мэноре посторонних оказалось не только не слишком раздражающим, но даже неожиданно полезным. Сейчас он не бывал практически нигде, кроме министерства, и мало кто рвался поделиться с ним новостями и предложить содействие. А дети — да, они и в самом деле дети, несмотря на войну, потери и перенесенные лишения, — дети от чистого сердца выбалтывали много того, над чем было можно поразмышлять. А еще они оказались очень забавными в своих суждениях.

Грейнджер однажды посетовала, что после смерти Снейпа мало кто может помочь Драко, поскольку профессор был самым лучшим зельеваром в Британии... Люциус успел проглотить кусочек тоста и не закашляться, подняв бровь в искреннем недоумении: Снейп был весьма посредственен, любой чистокровный в зельях будет в разы эффективнее. Самое странное, что Грейнджер на это не возразила (а раньше бы обязательно), она только саркастически вопросила, почему же тогда чистокровные не идут в Хогвартс учить детей, в том числе и своих.  
Вторая бровь поднялась так же высоко, как и первая. Чистокровный на должность учителя? На ненормированный день, невнятные обязанности? С проживанием? За сущие кнаты? Все чистокровные имеют долг перед родом, семьей, родовым домом и делом рода. Только одинокий и бездомный человек без определенного рода занятий может считать эту должность синекурой.  
Тут Поттер неожиданно оторвался от выстраивания в тарелке башни из горошка и понимающе кивнул: «Волдеморт, например».  
— Например, он, — кивнул Люциус. — именно поэтому Лорд и не афишировал этот факт, когда решился обратиться к чистокровным семьям. А вот Снейпу это было как раз очень выгодно: и уход от очень вероятного заключения, и поддержка директора, раз уж гильдия зельеваров его не приняла.  
Гермиона осуждающе посмотрела на хозяина и покачала головой:  
— Вы так о нем отзываетесь... Он же был вашим другом!  
Люциус даже отложил салфетку.  
— Иначе как бы он стал крестным вашего сына?  
— Крестным? Чистокровному волшебнику? — Люциус как-то беспомощно глянул на Нарциссу, которая вежливо и недоуменно улыбнулась. — И во имя кого же его крестили? Мисс, вы вообще имеете представление о традициях магического общества?.. «Крестный», с вашей точки зрения, должен воспитывать «крестника» в случае отсутствия родителей. Да какой род даст такое право не члену рода, не кровнику, магу с заведомо низшим уровнем силы и знаний? — и Люциус снова дернул бровью.  
— Ну конечно, — вмешался Уизли. — Вообще ни на что не годный, да? А вы столькому от него набрались — вон даже бровью дергаете как Снейп...  
Люциус расхохотался. Нарцисса прикрыла улыбку вышитой салфеткой.  
— Разница в шесть лет — это слишком много и для того, чтоб просто заметить кого-то в школе. Но его было трудно не заметить. Он таскался за мной хвостом, пытался привлечь внимание. Как любой ненужный родителям ребенок. Ему надо было идти на Хаффлпафф или на Рейвенкло, там он смог бы реализовать свой не слишком большой разбавленный потенциал. Но он не хотел, он рвался на Слизерин, он жаждал признания, славы. А слава горька и дается кровью. Родовой.  
Снейп скопировал все что смог: длину волос, походку, мимику — и это было смешно, будто смотришь на неудачный негатив, и немного брезгливо. Люц был светлым, Снейп — мрачным. Люц был доброжелательным, Снейп — озлобленным. Оба не были любимы, но один мог рассчитывать на поцелуй перед сном на каникулах и ненавидел это, другой даже не представлял, каково это.  
— Старостой школы он стать не мог — не хватало рвения к учебе, популярностью не страдал, не умел защищаться, только постоянно ныл и хлюпал вечно разбитым носом.  
Поттер нахмурился:  
— Профессор же был лучшим мастером дуэлей, об этом говорили в дуэльном клубе.  
— Он? Помилуйте, его после поступления года три учили только палочку держать правильно. Когда лучшие за десятилетие дуэлянты школы проводили набор в дуэльный клуб для... нечистокровных волшебников, он раз пятнадцать уронил палочку.  
— А вы откуда знаете? — вскинулась Грейнджер. — Вы что, там были?  
Люциус сдержанно поклонился.  
— И в качестве кого? — продолжала допытываться Грейнджер.  
Люциус поклонился еще раз, позволив себе легкий намек на улыбку.  
— Лучший дуэлянт? — возопил Уизли. — Да вы ни разу никого не убили в схватках!  
— А вы представляете, какое мастерство для этого нужно? — доверительно наклонился в его сторону Малфой.  
Он как-то некстати вспомнил допрос в Визенгамоте и статистику: количество дуэлей — стовосемьдесят одна, побед — сто шестьдесят две, поражений — девятнадцать. Один раз он проиграл Родольфусу, оба бились двумя палочками (Люц оказался глупо небрежен), еще однажды проиграл в схватке «двое на одного» — Рабастану и бешеной Белле; тогда его сильно ранили, Басти винил себя, Белла издевалась. Два честных поражения. Еще он опустил палочку перед Темным Лордом — не дурак же он биться с Хозяином. И с тех пор делал все, что только мог, чтобы похоронить свою репутацию и зарекомендовать себя бесполезным в бою. Сколько денег и услуг от него потребовалось, чтобы за пару лет убедить почитателей в том, что он никчемный трус...  
— Что, простите?  
— Зачем? — повторила Грейнджер.  
— Я должен был выжить, пока сын не примет род.  
— Род вам дороже собственной жизни? — помотала головой Грейнджер. — Я не понимаю...  
— Позвольте мне воздержаться от объяснений, мисс.  
— И что, все так быстро забыли и никто не рассказал Волдеморту, что вы обманываете и прячетесь?  
Свои не выдадут. А Белла никогда не считала Люциуса стоящим бойцом — он не мог выйти против женщины, его не учили этому ни в школе, ни тем более дома.  
Поттер удивился:  
— А нас ставили в пару и с Гермионой, и с другими девчонками.  
Люциус поморщился:  
— Женщину нужно учить защищаться, аппарировать, прятаться, исчезать. Но не сражаться. Это дело мужчин — защищать женщину. Женщина — не боец. Ни один род не позволит...  
— Беллатрикс! — напомнила Грейнджер.  
Люциус прикусил губу и ответил, не глядя на жену:  
— Я говорю о женщинах, — Нарцисса поджала губы, а Люциус продолжил, будто про себя: — Женщины должны быть красивы, милы, по-домашнему уютны... ласковы с детьми, — Нарцисса вздернула подбородок, а Люциус поднял глаза и улыбнулся. — Нашему сыну повезло.  
В доме никогда не говорили о матери. То есть Люциус, конечно, знал, что матери бывают — даже должны быть, — но в родовой галерее были только мужские портреты, которые хмурились и неодобрительно качали головами.

Очень смутно Люц помнил — где-то на уровне ощущений — прикосновение к своим волосам. Не то обычное причесывание жесткой щеткой каждое утро и вечер, которому подвергала его приставленная нянька-эльфийка, а другое, такое... ласковое.  
Абраксас взял пятилетнего Люциуса с собой в банк, где мальчик проскучал около получаса. На выходе отец отвлекся на какого-то знакомого, и Люциус прошел вперед по брусчатке несколько шагов, стараясь наступать на плоские камни, звонко притопывая каблуками и расправляя свою нарядную мантию. Неожиданно путь ему преградила невысокая белокурая женщина. Потрясенно ахнув, она бросилась перед ним на колени, зажав себе рот рукой. Другой рукой она тронула щеку Люца, пропустила его длинные волосы сквозь пальцы. По ее щекам текли слезы, и непонятно было, какого цвета ее глаза.  
— Вам больно, мадам? — вежливо произнес Люциус, и тут в грудь женщине уперлась трость отца. Рука в шелковой перчатке подняла подбородок сына так, чтобы он встретился глазами с отцом.  
— Никогда не смотрите на тех, кто ниже вас, кто ползает на коленях, плачет и просит. Всегда смотрите выше любого не-Малфоя. Вам понятно?  
— Понятно, отец, — прошептал Люциус.

Где-то через год Люциус спросил о матери. Ему показали в комнате, «которая будет когда-нибудь будуаром вашей супруги», портрет светловолосой женщины в парадной мантии. Она неподвижно смотрела куда-то поверх головы сына холодными серыми глазами. Она не была похожа на ту незнакомку у банка, скорее она была похожа на отца — выражением пренебрежительной брезгливости.  
Люциус долго копировал это выражение перед зеркалом. Отец однажды увидел его за этим занятием, но не ругал и не наказал, только кивнул. И это было лучше, чем дополнительный кусок торта.

Еще Люциус учился перед зеркалом ходить с тростью — нет, он не посмел бы взять трость отца, он воображал свою собственную — только свою — трость, прекрасную, благородную, Очень малфоевскую. Он трансфигурировал жокейский стек и отрабатывал походку и поклоны в конюшне, разговаривая с конем.  
Белый тонконогий конь, подергивая бархатной шкурой, поводил ушами, толкал его лбом в плечо и шумно дышал в шею. Люциус ощущал то же теплое покалывание, как тогда, когда незнакомая женщина прикоснулась к его щеке. Он обнимал коня, пропуская пряди гривы через пальцы. Перчатки мешали, и он снимал их и бросал на землю. Конь переступал точеными ногами, прибивая труху в деннике, заглядывал в глаза.  
Коня продали. «Малфои не привязываются, — сказал отец бесстрастно. — Привязанность — это слабость». Отец хотел, чтобы сын был сильным.

Он часто вспоминал тот день. Духоту в Министерстве, ядовитый голос Кингсли, свою мокрую спину, болезненные ощущения непоправимо неотвратимого.  
— Что ты можешь предложить, Малфой? Что у тебя осталось, кроме гордости?  
Люциус неверяще вскинул взгляд на лоснящееся испариной лицо министра (Мерлин трижды бородатый, куда катится этот мир?).  
— Не ломайся, Малфой. Твоя гордость теперь в моих руках. Черное и белое — интересное сочетание, не находишь?  
Кингсли, ухмыляясь, подходил ближе, тесня Люциуса. Тот удерживался на грани паники только благодаря «фирменному» выражению лица, но был вынужден отступить шаг, другой. Кингсли явно получал удовольствие от своей игры, подходя все ближе и тыча в сторону Люциуса пальцем.  
Палец был толстый, черный, с более светлым обломанным ногтем. Люциус видел каждую заусеницу, каждую трещинку и сбитую костяшку. Его мутило. Воздуха не хватало. На краю видимости мир начал дрожать, изгибаться, взвихриваться. Палец вяло шевелился, как недодавленный флоббер-червь, тянулся к груди Люциуса, казалось он сейчас оставит склизкий коричневый след на серой мантии.  
Малфой, не совладав с собой, отшатнулся. Под колени ткнулся край дивана, он еле устоял на ногах. Кингсли дернулся схватить его, но Люц шепотом взвизгнул «Нет! Я сам!» и начал срывать с себя шейный платок. Перчатка скользила по шелку, рука не слушалась. Люц попытался снять перчатку, но она прилипла к влажной коже и не поддавалась. Получилось только зацепить пальцем кромку под рукавом сюртука и рвануть. Сердце бухало в горле, глаза предательски наливались злыми слезами, пришлось вздернуть подбородок выше, чтоб не опозориться окончательно. Кингсли стоял слишком близко, от него пахло душными смолами и еще чем-то пугающим. Люциус прижал сжатый кулак к губам — унять тошноту, неаристократически мазнул тыльной стороной ладони через все лицо от виска до мочки уха, дважды глубоко вдохнул и, закрыв глаза, подрагивающими пальцами начал лихорадочно расстегивать сюртук и ворот рубашки.  
Тяжелые руки опустились ему на плечи, придавили, заставив сесть на диван. Люциус не сопротивлялся, он дергал пуговицы рубашки одну за другой, слепо шаря по груди и соскальзывая пальцами.  
Скрипнула дверь, где-то сбоку прогудел Шеклболт, ему ответил женский голос. В губы ткнулось мокрое и холодное. Малфой отпрянул всем телом, чуть не заваливаясь назад, и попытался оттолкнуть — стакан. Вперившись в стакан взглядом, он постарался выровнять дыхание и поднял руку.  
Кингсли кашлянул, и Люц вздрогнул, чуть не расплескав воду. Он пил долго, постукивая то ли стаканом по зубам, то ли зубами о стакан. Допив, опустил стакан на колено, не поднимая глаз от пола между носками своих туфель. Пол был не слишком чистый, со сколами и следами жучиных ходов, между досками скопился какой-то невнятный мусор, мелкие обрывки бумаги, от которых невозможно было поднять глаз.  
Кингсли стоял у окна (когда успел?), внимательно смотрел куда-то, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, хмыкал, тер шею (ему что, тоже жарко?), хлопал себя по карманам, повернувшись к столу, открывал-закрывал ящики, снова хмыкал. Наконец, он уселся за стол и, повозившись в кресле, неловко откашлялся.  
Люциус невероятным усилием поднял голову и заставил себя посмотреть куда-то поверх министра, ожидая. Его ощутимо знобило.  
— Кхм. Так вот, хм, Малфой... Кхм... Я о павлинах...

Иногда надо просто жить.

«Привет, Хорек!» — услышал Люциус перед тем, как закрылась дверь.  
Закрылась дверь? Отец считал, что принимать кого-то в своей комнате неприлично, а уж закрывать при этом дверь — тем более. И Люциус решительно направился к комнате сына.  
Он постоял немного под дверью. Не подслушивая, а просто пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, что могут делать двое молодых парней в одной комнате за закрытой дверью.  
Воображение подсказывало ему все более непотребные картины, и, осознав, что Драко некому защитить от ужасного, покушающегося на него, на его жизнь и здоровье Поттера, Люциус рывком распахнул дверь.

Его сын сидел на полу, опершись на кровать локтем и неудобно изогнувшись, чтоб видеть журнал, который лежащий на его кровати вниз животом Поттер держал перед собой, листая страницы и сдавленно хихикая.  
Когда распахнулась дверь, Драко вскинул расширившиеся глаза на отца, на его лице было выражение, которое Люциус не видел уже лет пять, — смесь восторженного ужаса, неловкости и любопытства. Это было совершенно живое лицо, настолько приковавшее к себе внимание Люциуса, что тот пропустил момент, когда дернувшийся Поттер с громким стуком рухнул с кровати на пол, уронил очки и завозился, пытаясь прикрыть пятерней разворот журнала, а другой рукой шаря по полу в поисках очков.  
Трость Люциуса опустилась на страницу, припечатав журнал к полу.  
— Э... это мое... — вякнул Поттер сиплым голосом. — Мы это... ну... в общем... проверяли его реакции...  
— Мистер Поттер... что вы себе позволяете? Вы что, маггловский мозгоправ? На какие такие реакции вы можете проверять ровесника?  
— Ну... на эти... — и Поттер убрал руку.  
Кажется, он что-то бубнил еще про раздражители, которые упоминала Гермиона, что если он проявит интерес к тому или другому... если он хоть как-нибудь проявит интерес к чему-нибудь... то его можно в порядок привести... он может и доучиться, вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш сын остался без образования?  
— Что? — воскликнул Люциус. Но адресовалось это вовсе не Поттеру, а совершенно непотребно извивавшейся на странице пришпиленного к полу журнала голой девице, которая, невообразимо изогнувшись, пыталась обвиться вокруг кончика трости Малфоя, делая лижущие движения длиннющим языком, выпячивала накрашенные кармином губы, призывно трогала себя за соски, раздвигала ноги, показывала на него пальцем, делая непристойные движения обеими руками вокруг наконечника трости.  
— Это н... невозможно! — Люциус с трудом перевел взгляд на замерших мальчишек и выдавил: — Здесь душно...— и ослабил шейный платок.  
Демонстративно придерживая перед провинившимися дверь комнаты, он пережил краткую, но тяжелую борьбу с собой, решая, что делать со злополучном журналом — испепелить его или оставить. Оставить в комнате Драко, конечно. Он не собирался наказывать сына за, в общем-то, естественные реакции — тому наконец-то было что-то интересно.  
— И это... Мистер Малфой, можно я заберу? Журнал.... Или он вам нужен? — улыбнулся Поттер.  
Люциус зарычал.  
— Мистер Поттер, постарайтесь не приносить в мой дом подобного... непотребства.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Поттер. — Подобного не буду.

Вот как можно думать о возвращении Драко в школу, если там у каждого Поттера полные карманы таких развратных журналов?! И чем они там занимаются, особенно на каникулах, без присмотра семьи?  
На каникулах старосты иногда оставались в Хогвартсе, это должно было воспитывать в них способность к благотворительности и учить находить подход и общий язык с младшими.

В свой последний год учебы Люциус остался в школе, чтобы не встречаться с отцом, подбиравшим ему невесту. Снейп тоже остался: мать болела, отец то ли забыл о нем, то ли решил, что в школе ему будет лучше, чем дома.  
Люцу сначала льстило, что мальчишка таскался за ним хвостом, копировал его. Через пару дней он устал. Еще через пару дней наорал на обожателя в туалете, где тот преданно ожидал его. А потом просто отвел к мадам Пинс и велел читать все, что было рекомендовано к экзамену по зельям — Люциус собирался сдавать зельеварение, постоянно что-то смешивал, выпаривал, взрывал. Прекрасные фамильные волосы приходилось сохранять от испарений мерзкими составами, склеивающими их в неопрятные сосульки — временно, конечно, и уж в таком виде он никогда не выходил на люди. Таким его видел только очарованный первокурсник и пара приятелей, тоже готовящихся к экзамену.  
Снейп не отставал. Он мрачно маячил где-то на границе видимости, вздыхал, ежился под суровым взглядом, задирал подбородок и корчил такие мерзкие рожи, что окружающим не оставалось ничего другого, как лупить его при каждой встрече. Когда приятели начали всерьез намекать Люциусу на странное поведение обожателя, он отвел мальчишку на улицу и жестко отчитал его, доказывая, что тот никогда не будет таким, как он сам, — осанкой, внешностью, зубами, цветом волос, в конце концов. Исправить можно все, даже отсутствие таланта, если иметь поддержку. Он должен был ползти к деду и умолять. Дед бы мог принять его — не дочь, а внука, брали же в род, признавали бастардов... Ту зимнюю ночь противный мальчишка провел на улице. Люциусу влетело: как староста факультета он должен был проследить, чтоб все первокурсники ночевали в своих спальнях.

Это ведь может объяснить, почему он несколько преувеличил, рассказывая детям о школьных годах их профессора, правда? Своего рода реванш за дурацкие шутки Мальсибера про черное и белое. Он бы вытряс из идиота кишки и повязал их ему вместо галстука — но рядом был Лорд и рядом был сын. И Нарцисса, конечно. «Она заслужила», надо же... Павлинов жалко.

Но все же что-то не так. Слишком много посещений в такое короткое время. За полгода Поттер стал почти своим, почти другом сына. Что может быть нужно Поттеру от Малфоя? Почему он не пристает с дружбой к Гойлу, Нотту?

Люциус стукнул тростью по тропинке и усмехнулся. Все детство он рассматривал трость, не решаясь заглянуть в глаза змее (или это был дракон?) на рукояти скрытой внутри палочки, он очень хотел себе такую же. Подростковое вожделение символа власти несколько поугасло после довольно регулярных порок этой самой тростью.

Когда отец умирал от драконьей оспы, Люциус ухаживал за ним сам, отгородившись в отцовских покоях от остального Мэнора. Кто-то из предков имел целительский дар, который необходимо было развивать. Так велел отец.  
Грязи Люциус не боялся и оказался неожиданно небрезглив к мужскому телу. Отец болел долго, сильно страдал, исходил желчью и злобой, ругая сына за нерешительность, не-малфоевскую мягкость, за слабость, за привязанность к внуку, которого к Абраксасу не пускали, оберегая от болезни.  
Последними словами отца, сквозь хрипы и бульканье черной слизи в легких, были: «Загубишь щенка, некудышный ты Малфой... Я бы...».  
Что именно ожидало бы наследника, Абраксас не смог сказать, закашлялся, захлебываясь, тяжело осел в подушках. Со стуком упала и покатилась по паркету трость.

Люциус хмыкнул. Сколько раз он хотел кинуться к отцу, вырвать из его рук полированный гладкий символ власти, презрительно скривить губы и процедить что-то очень жестокое, справедливое, заклеймить отца как...  
Он так и не заставил себя взять трость, и через четыре дня отцовская палочка отправилась в хранилище, а себе он тайно заказал копию отцовской трости. Взяв ее в руки в первый раз, он подумал, что никогда не сможет ударить сына. Так было неправильно. Но он не смог бы.

Трость опустилась на ветки, стряхивая с них пушистые сугробики. Она оставляла на снегу четкие округлые следы, и Люциус с удовольствием оглядел разрисованную дорожку.  
Четкие отпечатки остроносых туфель — это он сам. Мелкие, похожие на ниточку птичьих следов — эльфы. И нормально Малфои к ним относятся, они рачительные хозяева, и эльфы у них плодятся. Даже от Лорда своих слуг Малфои умудрились уберечь. И сами эльфы довольны и преданы семье. Кроме этого дурковатого Добби... Свободный эльф, надо же!  
Еще две цепочки следов рядом: шаркающие — тупоносые магловские спортивные... обувь и остроносые туфли меньшего, чем у Люциуса, размера.

Когда-то Драко говорил, что Поттер и Грейнджер хотят освободить эльфов. Как будто нечего больше реформировать! Да та же система образования — это ж уму непостижимо, чему их сейчас учат! Маглолюбец Дамби сам уничтожил шансы маглорожденных влиться в магическое общество — они просто не знают зачем и куда... Куда они побежали? Следы Поттера развернулись, как будто он шел спиной вперед. Явно что-то рассказывал, махал руками, поправлял очки, чесал макушку, толкался — следы Драко резко вильнули в помятый куст, свернули, и теперь уже следы Поттера привели прямиком к обломанному кусту на другой стороне тропинки. Нарцисса будет недовольна.  
Снег был сбит с кустов до самого поворота на небольшую лужайку с беседкой, в которой эльфы всю зиму поддерживали комфортную температуру. Раньше там любили гулять павлины. Белое на белом. Очень благородно. Очень стильно.  
Надо жить.  
Да, сейчас это непросто. Больше всего Люциус боялся, что сын перестанет быть Малфоем. Не потому, что он теперь общался с... этими — в конце концов, Малфои выживали и в более тяжелые времена. Ему не давало покоя то, чего он не мог понять: слова Грейнджер о дружбе — зачем им это нужно, они уже победили... Если не дружба, то что тогда? Неужели... Нет. Нет. Он, конечно, хотел, чтобы сын стал живее, но только — Мерлина ради! — чтобы никакого непотребства.  
Если бы сейчас ему пришлось выбирать: Драко, не реагирующий ни на что, или Драко, совершающий что-то...  
Люциус зажал себе рот рукой, затянутой в мягкую серую перчатку. Ошибиться было невозможно. Звуки, доносившиеся из-за ровно посаженных вечнозеленых кустов, были... Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, нет!  
Хриплые вздохи, стоны, переходящие в поскуливание, влажные шлепки и снова стоны...  
Как теперь жить? Ну хоть не придется выбирать, горько усмехнулся Люциус, сын решил все сам.  
— Слезь с меня, Потти! — вдруг отчаянно вскрикнул за кустами Драко, задыхаясь, и Люциус, взмахнув тростью, ринулся напролом, туда, где нужна была его помощь.  
Или не нужна.  
На садовой дорожке валялся встрепанный, потный Поттер в перекошенных очках и придушенно стонал от смеха, извиваясь под навалившимся на него наследником Малфоев. Полураздетый Драко, оседлав поверженного героя, зажал его руки над головой. Рыча, алея щеками и отплевываясь от разметавшихся волос, он самозабвенно, не замечая ничего вокруг, набивал Освободителю рот и пазуху первым в этом году снегом.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2018 - "Полгода до первого снега"


End file.
